seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lunch Power
Lunch Power is the fiftieth episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Everyone at school gets a turn at being the lunch monitor, except for Tubarina. No one wants her to have a turn because they're afraid the power will go to her head… Plot Tubarina complains about Marli thinking she is “queen of the school” when she is lunch monitor. She wonders why she hasn’t had a turn yet and decides to find the lunch monitor list, despite Polvina and Ester convincing her not to. Tubarina goes to the classroom and after having to deal with Polvina and Ester hiding the list from her, puts herself after Marli. On Tubarina’s first day as lunch monitor, she gets bored seeing nobody breaking any rules. This comes to Polvina’s relief, but Ester says that if there is any way for Tubarina to be bossy, she will find it. Tubarina goes home and tells Gummy how boring her day was, wishing she had never put herself on the lunch monitor list. However, when she sees a pocket of study room slips in her sash, she suddenly realises that she can send students to the study room if they break the rules. The next day, Tubarina begins sending students to the study room for some of the most innocuous offences, such as Tata’s (accidental) littering, Marcello and Hugo playing with balls near the school building or Juli and Jessi running. She even sends Sirilo, Soraia and Marli to the study room for seemingly no reason at all. The day after, everyone goes quiet as Tubarina comes out. Elektra coughs and Tubarina sends her to the study room for “disruptive noise”. Polvina and Ester tell Tubarina that she is being bossy, which leads her to send them to the study room for “disturbing a lunch monitor during her duties”. In the study room, Polvina and Ester hatch a plan to have Tubarina send everyone to the study room so she can have all the bossiness she will ever want. The next day, Ester gives the signal and everyone begins rioting, leading Tubarina to send everyone to the study room. Soon after, Tubarina realises that there is no one else outside because she sent everyone to the study room - well, with the exception of Hugo, who had just arrived because he had to go to the dentist. Tubarina tries hard not to send Hugo to the study room, but she eventually does when he overhears her admitting that she is bossy and Hugo repeats it to her. Tubarina then realises that she is bossy, which is overheard by Polvina, Ester and Marcello. Everyone then comes out of the study room, at which point Tubarina admits to Polvina and Ester that she can be a little picky or nitpicky (but not bossy). She decides to throw the study room slips away, saying that she will never send anyone to the study room again; not even herself when the slips accidentally miss the bin. Notes *The interior of the study room appears identical to the interior of the Salacian Library, first seen in The Diary. *During the riot scene at 7:29, Jessi can be seen kicking what appears to be a medium-sized rock. It is unknown if the rock was light enough to be kicked or if Jessi was injured as a result, though it can be presumed that the shot was included for comedic or dramatic effect.